Une partie de cachecache
by Ymia
Summary: Quand Yuan et Kratos accepte de jouer avec Mithos, voilà ce que ça peut donner...


**Disclaimer :** Bon, alors, comme d'habitude : les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Namco, je fais que les emprunter (et encore !) le temps de faire cette toute petite fic de rien du tout...

**Couple :** Ben, du Yuan/Kratos, je sais faire que ça...c'est triste, mais c'est ainsi...Ils sont si mignons ensemble ! (le premier qui dit le contraire aura affaire à moi...)

**Remarque :** en fait, j'ai écrit cette fic sur un coup de tête, en quelques minutes...il faut dire pour ma défense que j'étais en train de réviser un cours d'histoire-géo et que j'avais la tête comme un gros chat (humour, aha). Et je sais plus trop pourquoi, mais je me suis mise à imaginer Yuan et Kratos dans un placard, et...enfin, lisez, vous verrez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une partie de cache-cache**

Il avait chaud. Et ce corps qui s'agitait sur le sien ne l'aidait pas à se rafraîchir. Au contraire. Yuan gémit quand la main de Kratos enserra son sexe et qu'il commença à le caresser, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Il agrippa les draps, rejetant la tête en arrière. Kratos en profita pour venir embrasser son cou puis redescendre sa bouche sur ses épaules, descendant jusqu'aux tétons, sans lâcher l'entrejambe du demi-elfe. Yuan gémit à nouveau lorsque l'humain mordit le morceau de chair rosé, le suçant, le léchant, rendant Yuan de plus en plus fou de désir pour cet humain aux cheveux rouges. Mais Kratos n'en avait pas fini.

Il sentit bientôt un des doigts de Kratos dans son intimité, et il se crispa machinalement. L'ange aux cheveux rouge l'embrassa tendrement tout en faisant bouger son doigt à l'intérieur du demi-elfe, l'habituant à sa présence, le préparant pour autre chose encore. Quand Yuan se fut détendu, il rajouta un deuxième doigt, et enfin, un troisième.

Yuan avait les yeux clos, les joues rouges, et haletait doucement sous la douce torture que lui infligeait son amant. Il en demanda plus. Ce que Kratos lui offrit avec un plaisir et un empressement non dissimulés.

Il entra en Yuan, qui dut serrer les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur. Kratos, patient, l'embrassa, lui murmura des mots doux, et s'occupa du sexe de son partenaire pour que Yuan oublie tout, tout hormis le plaisir. Bientôt, ce furent des gémissements de pure extase que laissa échapper le demi-elfe. Les coups de reins de Kratos se faisaient de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus profonds. Les deux hommes ne faisaient désormais plus qu'un seul être, un être de plaisir, d'amour, de passion.

Enfin, Kratos se libéra à l'intérieur de Yuan, qui le suivit quelques instants après dans la jouissance. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps, haletant, simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quand un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, la porte du placard dans lequel ils s'étaient dissimulés s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond.

- Ça y est ! Je vous ais trouv…Pourquoi vous êtes à poil, tout les deux ?

Yuan rougit légèrement, et Kratos eut un petit sourire moqueur.

- Il te faut vraiment un dessin, Mithos ?

Le jeune demi-elfe cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis s'enfuit en hurlant.

- Martel ! Ils ont recommencés ! Ils l'ont fait dans le placard cette fois !

- Non mais vraiment ! hurla la sœur de Mithos depuis la cuisine, où elle préparait le repas. Vous vous rendez compte du temps que je met à tout nettoyer à chaque fois ? Cette fois, je touche à rien ! Vous vous démerdez !

- Elle a raison, fit Yuan en se rhabillant tant bien que mal. On devrait arrêter de faire ça n'importe où dans la maison…

- Dans ce cas, soit on arrête de jouer à cache-cache avec Mithos, soit on s'arrange pour qu'il nous trouve plus vite, lui répondit Kratos en se rhabillant également.

- Mais il n'a mis qu'une heure et demie, cette fois ci ! rétorqua Yuan.

- Comment veux-tu que je reste une heure et demie coincé dans un placard minuscule, collé contre toi sans rien tenter ? fit Kratos d'une voix enjôleuse.

- Pervers, répliqua un Yuan rougissant.

- Seulement quand il s'agit de toi, roucoula Kratos en se collant contre son amant.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de combler les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, et de s'embrasser passionnément. Les mains de Yuan se mirent à caresser le torse de Kratos, qui se mit en devoir de lui dévorer le cou de baiser.

- Une partie de cartes ? fit alors Mithos en surgissant au bout du couloir avec un paquet de cartes en main.

Il s'arrêta, interdit, avant de se remettre à crier.

- MARTEL !!!

* * *

**Ymia :** Finish ! Ah, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, celle là !

**Kratos :** Je passe pour un pervers...

**Yuan :** Et moi pour un mec facile...

**Ymia : **Meuh non...vous passez pour un couple heureux et épanoui...et très actif...

**Martel :** (une poêle à la main) Justement, en parlant de ça...(regard menaçant vers l'auteur)

**Ymia :** (mal à l'aise devant le regard peu amical de Martel) Hem...Oui ?

**Martel :** (retrousse ses manches et avance vers l'auteur) Tu fais voir des trucs pas net à mon petit frère...et en plus, je passe pour la bonniche de service...Pour qui tu te prends ?

**Ymia :** (recule) Pour qui je me prend, je sais pas, mais là, j'aimerais être Sonic...

**Martel : **(lève la poêle) Tu vas mourir !

**Ymia :** NAAAANNN !!! (se met à courir) Kratos ! Yuan ! Aidez moi ! Je vous ais arrangé le cou...(voit les deux autres en train de s'embrasser, ignorant totalement le monde qui les entoure) Bon. A L'AIDE !!!!

**Martel :** (lui court après) Tu ne m'échapperas pas !

**Mithos :** (leur court après, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage) Je veux jouer moi aussi !


End file.
